To Kettensage
To Kettensage is the 8th episode in the series The Omni-Knights. Plot Sir Cador was kidnapped on the mining spaceship of the Troconneuse. “You are going to stay as hostage on Kettensage until Paradox gives me the Prototrix, then you shall be released.” said Velmenni. “I’d rather die!” said Cador. Then Electromagnet popped out of the ceiling. There was a huge vaccuum the second they reached space, but Electromagnet stitched the metal together. Electromagnet defeated some Troconneuse, but then timed out. Velmenni strapped him to the chair too. “We’ll get someone on Kettensage to take it off. Your electric spear blew the scientist up.” said Velmenni. THEME SONG The spaceship landed on Kettensage. Kettensage was a huge technological metropolis. Troconneuse, along with other robots, were walking around. Velmenni put chains on Cador and Paul’s hands, and they started walking. Paul noticed that Cador still had the electric spear on his back. Paul took it, and when the Troconneuse tried to stop him, he electrocuted them and cut off his chains, for Cador too and they ran away.The Troconneuse tried to catch them, but Cador pressed a button and the spear turned into a sword. He hit the Troconneuse and ran away with Paul. Cador and Paul ran and went near some store to hide. Paul tried to activate the Prototrix but he couldn’t. A Troconneuse saw them. “Who are you hiding from?” he asked. Paul said that from Velmenni and the Tortor Cult. The Troconneuse let him in, and introduced himself. His name was Kalo Rompot, shortened to Kalo. He has a store that he sells weapons in. Cador told him that they needed to get off Kettensage, and back to Earth. Kalo told them he will help them get back, but they need to be careful. Meanwhile, Velmenni was in front of a big audience, probably all of the Tortor Cult. “My troop has returned from Earth” said Velmenni,” but only temporarily. Our main subject on Earth, who has the machine we need to become organic, has escaped when we landed on Kettensage. They have all their weapons, so try and find them, and try not to get killed. I will give you energy detectors to find the Prototrix. Go, now.” The crowd agreed that they will do it, and they went out into the streets. Kalo gave Paul and Cador ID masks to look like Troconneuse, and they went in the streets. Suddenly, they heard a beeping from a Troconneuse near them. “He’s here!” the Troconneuse screamed, as he took off Paul’s ID mask. Paul turned into Icescream and frozen the Troconneuse. A bunch of other Troconneuse came, and Icescream shouted, and everyone flew backwards. Kalo turned his hand into a chain wrecking ball and hit some Troconneuse. Icescream created a huge sound wave attack, and all Troconneuse flew backwards. Icescream, Cador and Kalo ran away. “There are people from the Tortor Cult everywhere, it’s going to be hard.” said Kalo.”Where is the spaceship anyways?” asked Cador. “ Sadly, the only spaceship that can get you that far is in the Tortor Cult base.” said Kalo. Kalo put the ID masks on them again, and they went into Kalo’s car. They started driving, and they reached the Tortor Cult base. Paul turned into Flying Fish and flew in. Flying Fish stuck to the ceiling to not be seen. Flying Fish flew until he reached a lecture room. There was a huge audience and a Troconneuse lecturing. “Welcome to the Tortor cult. We are always happy to have more recruits. We will try our best to make all of you organic, living beings, with the help of the Prototrix. Now, we have a special guest. The creator of the Tortor Cult, Illt Velmenni !” said the lecturer, as Velmenni came on stage. The crowd cheered. “The Tortor Cult’s quest of being organic has a different meaning. There is a planet called Odolat Zeleza, out there in the Antigua System, that has absolutley no life on it. The main problem is that it has a huge magnetic force that doesn’t let anything robotic on the planet. But when we will take the Prototrix, we shall duplicate it and give it to everyone so they can enter the planet. Then begins part 2.” Velmenni smiled and continued his speech. “On the planet there is a temple, which was made by creatures who lived before on the planet, and who gave the magnetic force to protect it. Inside the temple there is an energy sphere, that when put into our chests makes us organic and more powerful than ever. The only way to enter it is using the three gems of Strom. We have found two on Tarr and Petropia, but the third one is on Earth-” Velmenni paused and looked at the ceiling. “ THE PROTOTRIX IS HERE!” he screamed, and Paul flew away. He was really thirsty, but there was no water on the entire planet. Flying Fish created a water whip, and flew quickly out and reverted back into human. Velmenni came, and wrapped him up with chains. Then Paul fainted. Paul found himself in a prison cell. Velmenni was outside, looking at him. Palu couldn’t activate his Prototrix, and Velmenni explained to him that someone that knows how to removed the Prototrix will come and remove the Prototrix from his hand, and then he will start the final plan. Paul couldn’t activate the Prototrix, and Velmenni told him the Prototrix energy was sucked out using a special machine, so Paul couldn’t use it. A Troconneuse came and told Velmenni that someone broke into the building. Cador came with Kalo, fighting through Troconneuse and laser guns. Velmenni saw both of them, and he fired a laser towards Cador. Cador’s sword turned into an axe, and he hit the prison cell’s bars. Cador fought Velmenni with the axe, but Velmenni just fired a laser and Cador was hit in the shoulder. Paul escaped the prison, but Velmenni held him with chains. Then Kalo came and used his saw hand to cut Velmenni’s chains. Paul ran away. “GUARDS, CATCH THEM!” screamed Velmenni, and some Troconneuse came. Then Kalo opened his chest. A blue orb was in it. Kalo’s orb fired a blue energy beam into the Prototrix, and the Prototrix was suddenly recharged, but Kalo was weaker. Paul turned into Forcefield. Forcefield protected Cador and Kalo and started fighting the guards. Forcefield ran away with Cador and Kalo in forcefield balls. Forcefield released Kalo and Cador out of the ball, and went to the spaceships. A lot of Troconneuse came,and started attacking them. Forcefield ran and started hitting Troconneuse with force fields. Then Velmenni came, with his arm still being regrowed. He took a remote and fired it towards Forcefield’s Prototrix symbol, turning him back. Velmenni tied up them all, and a scientist came to remove Paul’s Prototrix. Then, a spaceship came. The spaceship created a laser that blasted all Troconneuse away. The spaceship landed,, and Esclabor and Paradox came out. Esclabor freed Paul, Cador and Kalo from the chains and pulled them into the spaceship. Kalo asked Paradox to fly him back to his store, and Paradox did it. Paradox flew back with Cador, Esclabor and Paul back to Earth. Later, a bunch of Troconneuse came to Kalo’s store. They put him in chains and dragged him into a jail car. Velmenni smiled as he was locked in. Aliens Used *Electromagnet (continued from the previous episode) *Icescream *Flying Fish *Forcefield Characters *Paul *Sir Cador *Kalo Rompot *Paradox (cameo) *Sir Esclabor (cameo) Villains *Velmenni *Troconneuse members of the Tortor Cult Trivia *This episode directly continues the previous episode, Metal Mines. *Again, Emily doesn't appear. *Velmenni's first name is discovered, Illt. *Second time the episode takes place on another planet, although this time the whole episode takes place on Kettensage. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Tortor Cult Story Arc